User talk:Jioruji Derako
First post on a clean page First sign --- -- (s)talkpage 12:47, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Congrats! You win absolutely nothing. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:48, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, that was so worth my time :) --- -- (s)talkpage 12:48, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::And mine! Just going to patrol a few more edits, then it's off to bed. Sun's up, and my skin's starting to itch. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:50, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I just came back from school... Difference in time zones ftl :) --- -- (s)talkpage 12:51, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Don't go to bed! I'm not. 12:52, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::I suppose this is about the time I would be heading out to school, if I was a bit younger and enrolled in the school system. ::::::Check it out. . Only admins for a day, and we've already severely reduced the functionality of the thing. I'd say that's a good excuse for sleep, eh? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:55, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Congrats! I go to sleep and wake up to new admins :D On a sidenote, I borrowd your wierd userbox, and added another link to it that definately fits. You should take a look at it, and maybe add the link to yours as well :D User:Isk8/Userboxes -- Sk8 (T) 17:24, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Grats Jio. Never actually saw your RfA, but w/e. Cress Arvein(Talk) 23:22, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::@Isk8: Done. I had forgotten about that whole "blowstring" incident. :::::::::@Cress: Ah, my RfA wasn't a very big one, and was fairly recent to boot. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:22, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Didn't really need one to decide, if I know a user personally and trust them, then that's enough. I know the people I sysop'ed, since I've been here long enough, and had an "insider viewpoint" as an active member. No conflicts, no bad tendencides, active, helpful, knowledgeable, etc. RfA would just confirm that, and if you had any real enemies who didn't want it then they should have spoken up by now. ;) (T/ ) 05:33, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Copyright Tag Any chance you'd know the answer to my question Here? I am clueless as to how one decides the category for such an image. --50x19px user:Zerris 21:27, 3 March 2008 (UTC) plix plox. Little reminder: an infinite ban should only be reserved for 1) named accounts and 2) serious offenders. When you block an ip, there is always the chance that it is shared, or rather that more than one person in RL uses that ip. This is a problem if we do an infiniban, since obviously they weren't the one who prompted it, and it seems like they are permanently blocked for no good reason. Then they probably leave and never come back. That's bad. It is alright for an ip who does a lot of vandalizing or other infractions, and it is okay with an actual account since those are one person/one account. But in general you shouldn't infiniban ips for only a few problems or just a single infraction. Just so you know from now on. (T/ ) 05:58, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeh, just saw your change in RC. I'll keep that in mind if it ever pops up again. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:58, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Spam test :P Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images, . GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review GuildWiki:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at GuildWiki:Image license guide. Your uploaded image history can be found here. --------------------------- As you can see, it lists you name fine at the beginning. But when it tries to link to your images, it cuts your name in half, taking the first word and not the whole. -- Sk8 (T) 18:34, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Ah, I see the problem. It's the space. It thinks you're adding the space there to make it a named link. Perhaps there's a way to force it to replace spaces with underscores... maybe there's something that can be salvaged from that archive template. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 18:36, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Im trying something...I'm getting closer. -- Sk8 (T) 18:39, 5 March 2008 (UTC)